Calcium has been shown to have a pivotal role in the activation signal of human T cells provided by mitogen and the proliferation signal provided by IL-2 binding to its receptor on activated T cells. Furthermore, the calcium channel antagonists (verapamil, nifedipine, diltiazem) inhibit these processes by blocking the calcium flux.